


Cold Blooded

by Cinlat



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Drabbles [18]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, How a Cathar might view working with a Mandalorian, Taris, Tumblr Prompt, and all the insecurities that go with it, angst challenge, the early days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinlat/pseuds/Cinlat
Summary: Aric Jorgan must face the fact that his new squadmate might become a liability in the future.





	Cold Blooded

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt from Tishina on Ao3 (Look her up!):** "The problem is, you keep thinking that I'm a good person."  
>  **Word Count:** 428
> 
> This is actually an excerpt from a chapter that didn't make the edit in Family is More Than Blood, where Jorgan, a loyal soldier, is forced to work with a woman whom he barely knows, and maybe even scares him a little. haha

_ You’re in no position to bargain. _ Fynta’s words, delivered with a coldness that Jorgan had only heard from Imperials, echoed in his mind. Thorus had railed against her treatment until Fynta smacked him in the mouth with the butt of her rifle. He’d grown sullen then, eyes wide with panic.

Jorgan learned through her interrogation that Fynta had a way of getting quieter the closer to she was to violence. It had an unnerving effect, one he wasn't immune. Jorgan remembered the whine of Fynta’s rifle when she squeezed the trigger almost to the point of discharge. Thorus caved then, falling to his knees to divulge all he knew about Needle’s whereabouts and the forme Havoc medic’s plans on taris. Fynta’s expression never softened, and Jorgan wondered if he was seeing the agent from Epoch, instead of the feisty soldier he’d just started to respect.  
  
When Thorus swore that he’d told them all he knew, Jorgan expected Fynta to let the man go like she had those prisoners on Coruscant. The fur on the back of his neck still stood on end when he recalled the smell of ozone in the cramped room, and the sickening thud of Thorus’s body striking the floor.

Jorgan realized that, he’d never been so close to a kill before. The experience differed from watching a target fall through a scope. Yet, Fynta remained unperturbed. She stalked forward, kicked the body, then gave the order to move out; never once looking back.

Jorgan couldn’t get the images out of his head. Even an hour later, the dead look in Fynta’s eyes still haunted him. Jorgan didn’t understand how a woman who laughed so easily could kill in cold blood with no visible remorse. At the suggestion of a former Imperial, at that.

Countless times on the way back to Olaris, Jorgan opened his mouth to ask if Fynta was alright, and everytime he snapped it shut. She’d already answered his question days earlier when Jorgan accused her of cheating at Sabacc. “The problem is,” she’d teased, winking over another winning hand. “You keep thinking that I’m a good person. So, you play like a respectable soldier.” Fynta had leaned forward and lowered her voice, eyes alight with mischief. “I'll do whatever it takes to win.”

Jorgan had thought that Fynta was only joking. But now, he began to wonder if that’s how she truly saw herself. Just one more thug in a galaxy of criminals. It left Jorgan with a heavy feeling in his gut, and a list of contingency plans to make. 


End file.
